Revelations
by SirCharlesSays
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are both at Mckinley. Blaine is a jock. Kurt has a sister. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Blaine – Revelations

**K.P.O.V-** It's another day in my own personal hell on Earth. School is the low point of my existence. Karofsky, the stupid jock and his teammates make my life miserable. It isn't just at school, thanks to my sister the jocks are at my house more often than I would like. Glee club is the only bearable part of my school life, being around people who have the same school experience as me make things better. Mercedes is my best friend, and she protects me most of the time, but the jocks always find a way to get to me behind her back, like my house for instance.

I always have Spanish last with Blaine, one of the jocks. Blaine isn't like the other jocks. He is smaller, slighter, very beautiful, and he seems like a nice person, not like the others, but I have never even said two words to him. Talking to him may lead to bad consequences for me. I take my usual seat behind the beautiful boy, and continue the tradition of staring at the back of his head and day dreaming about us. It is about half way through the class when Blaine turns to look at me, my heart skips a beat.

"Kurt, sorry to bother you but my pen just ran out, do you have a spare?"

" I don't have a spare, but you can take mine." Stupid move. Now I don't have a pen to copy the work off the board, but I don't really care.

Blaine smiles at me and turns back around. I am momentarily stunned. His smile is dazzling. I replay our first contact in my head; I have officially said more than two words to Blaine Anderson.

I can't wait to tell Mercedes about talking to Blaine, pathetic really, but I can't help being excited. My excitement is cut short when I walk outside. My car is sitting there with no wheels and a nice new paint job, spelling the word 'faggot.' My eyes tear up, great. To make matters worse Blaine walks out just in time to see my tears overflow.

"Kurt?"

"Go away, Blaine." My voice is husky. I don't care about my rudeness; he is part of this group.

Blaine doesn't care much for requests, apparently. His gentle hands grasp my shaking shoulders and steer me towards his car.

"I can walk home," I mumble. I don't want Blaine to see me this upset.

"It's no problem," he smiles reassuringly.

I hesitate, but slide into the passenger seat of his car.

"Shouldn't you be with the rest of them, laughing at me?"

Blaine doesn't look very happy at my statement.

"Kurt I— I would never… I usually try and stay away from them when the plan something like this."  
>"That didn't stop you throwing a slushie in my face last week." I glare at him; he is not making any sense.<p>

"I know, and I'm sorry, it will not happen again. I guess that I didn't like the idea of Karofsky punching me in the face if I didn't do it. I may be a jock, but that doesn't change anything."

I don't say anything else until we pull up at my house. I whisper a thank you and get out of the car. Blaine follows.

"Blaine?"  
>"I should explain to your dad."<p>

"There's no need. I can do it myself."

"Too bad, I don't think you can."

I narrow my eyes at him, since when did he care? I shrug and walk in to my house; my dad is leaning against the wall.

"Where's your car, Kurt?"

I ignore him and go straight downstairs. I hear Blaine introduce himself and explain what happened. Listening to Blaine recall the car event makes me cry again, so I turn on my stereo and sing along quietly. After a few more minutes my dad comes down the stairs. Blaine is not accompanying him.

"Did Blaine leave?"

"Yeah, nice kid." My dad already likes him, after only a few minutes.

"Sure." I'm not in the mood to start a conversation.

"Look, Kurt. I can talk to the principal about this."

"No." That would just make everything worse for me. "I'll be fine."

This must be enough reassurance for him, because he turns and leaves my room. I don't care how early it is, I climb into my bed and disappear under the covers, not re-surfacing until morning come around.

**B.P.O.V-** The weekend, finally. This week has seemed longer than usual. I lean out of bed and grab my phone -1 new message- flashes across the screen. Karofsky. 'Meet us at Jenna's.' I don't want to go. It's not like I can hang out with Kurt, the guys will kick my ass. The truth is I want to hang out with Kurt. There is something about him. He fascinates me. I know that I'm gay, and so do my parents, but that's it. If anyone else ever found out that will be the end of me.

Kurt only lives two streets away from me so I decide to walk; it gives me more time to think… About Kurt. I'm not 100% sure that I like him; more like 99.9% Kurt is different. Small, kind, gentle, he is beautiful. I always find it hard to look away from him. I would like more than anything for us to spend more time together, but being in the group I am makes that harder than it should be. That, and I'm sure that Kurt hates me, why wouldn't he? I emerge form my thoughts, surprised. Walking to Kurt's had taken less time than I thought it would. Once I am inside I automatically search the room for Kurt. Seeing that he isn't there, I shake my head. Of course, Kurt will be hiding in his room. I hate how the team make him feel, scared, in his own home. I'm sure if Kurt's father was home he wouldn't allow any of my teammates inside, but Jenna always lets the boys know when Burt is out. Karofsky hasn't seen me come in, and I quickly head to the top of the stairs.

"Kurt?" I keep my voice down; I don't want Karofsky to hear me.

Kurt's head peeks around the wall, and his face lights up like a kid's on Christmas morning.

"Blaine."

I take a step forward, but feel a hand grab my shoulder. Crap, Karofsky.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

"Just checking he's in his place."

I regret saying the words as soon as they leave my mouth. Kurt looks like he has just been slapped, he flinches, and his eyes fill with tears. I can tell how much my words have hurt him. I will sneak back after everyone has left, and apologise. I want us to be friends, and more. Karofsky's booming laugh brings me back down to Earth, I feel sick. Jenna suggests that we all go see a movie with her cheerleading friends.

"I'm fine, I'll just walk home."

Karofsky shrugs and leaves with the others. As soon as the car pulls out of the driveway I quickly make my way to Kurt's stairs. I walk down and see him sitting on his bed, red-eyed; he looks up at me sadness and anger etched on his face.

"Kurt, I'm—"

"Don't. Don't even bother Blaine," he turns his head towards the wall.

I ignore his request and stride over to him. I turn his head and take his face in my hands, and wipe away the fresh tears.

"I'm so, so sorry Kurt."

Kurt flushes underneath my touch, and looks at me with confusion.

"Why do you do this? Act like this when it's just us, and bully me like the rest of them when they're around?"

Kurt's hurt expression is heartbreaking, and I know I need to explain.

"I'm gay, Kurt. Besides you the only other people that know are my parents. I do it to fit in. I like sports, and joining the football team means hanging out with them. Even when you're a jock you aren't treated differently, you listen to Karofsky or you get bullied. Kurt, I like you a lot. I would like to be closer to you but I'm scared of the consequences. I never wanted to hurt you." I sigh, relieved that I finally got it out, but scared for his reaction. I really can't believe I told him.

Kurt is looking at me with a shocked expression on his face, it is sort of worrying. Kurt lifts his hand to his face and takes my hand in his, a small smile for his answer. I hug the smaller boy, and stand to leave.

"Go on a date with me?" The words leave my mouth before I can even think about it.

Kurt takes a while to answer, and stares at me thoughtfully.

"Yes, of course." A grin stretches across his cute face. I grin back.

"I'll pick you up at six."

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see."

Kurt's eyes narrow, and he sighs.

"I need to know what to wear."

"Anything, you'll look good anyway." I leave quickly, before he can say anything else.

**K.P.O.V-** A date… With Blaine Anderson. How did this happen? I can't contain my excitement. I dial Mercedes' familiar number, and wait for her to pick up.

"Kurt?"

"Mercedes! Guess what? I have a date with Blaine Anderson!"

Mercedes is silent for a while.

"Shit. No way! When?"

"Tonight at six."

"Hold on, I'm coming over."

Before I can say anything else she has hung up. I dance excitedly around my room, and flop dramatically onto my bed, smiling. Not even ten minutes later Mercedes comes down the stairs.

"How did you—?"

Mercedes cuts me off.

"Door was open, now, what are you going to wear?"

" I don't know. I have no idea what we are doing."

Mercedes stops and thinks for a moment.

"When in doubt go casual. Jeans, button up shirt and cardigan."  
>I wince, this sounds too casual.<p>

"Mercedes—"

"Kurt, shut up and do it."

I glare at her and turn to my closet. I choose my back skinny jeans, light pink button up and grey cardigan. I take my time and do my hair neatly. When I'm done, I turn to Mercedes.

"How do I look?"

"Casual but fabulous. You'll be fine." She hugs me and smiles. "See you on Monday, you can tell me about it then."

Just as Mercedes leaves my dad comes home, I go up stairs to greet him.

"Hey dad. I'm going out tonight."

"With who?"

"Blaine."

"Oh, good. It's good that you're spending some time with guys. Wait. He isn't your boyfriend is he?"

I blush. "Not yet, dad."

"Yet?"

Just as my dad starts to question me there is a knock at the door. Blaine is stood on the front step dressed in jeans, a shirt and bow tie; he looks adorable.

"You look nice," he smiles.

"Thank you," I blush. "So do you."

"May I?" He steps inside towards my dad.

"Good evening, sir. I promise I will not have him back too late."

Burt, not being used to addressed as 'sir', smiles.

"Well that's alright. Uh, have… Fun."

Blaine takes my hand and walks me to his car. After her enters the car, I ask him.

"Where are we going?"

"My house," he smiles at me.

I give him a nervous look.

"Don't worry, it's not what you think."

I take the hand that's not on the wheel and trace little circles with my thumb. When we pull up to Blaine's house her releases my hand and walks around to open my door for me, taking my hand again.

"My parents gave us tonight alone."

Blaine opens the door and shows me into the dining room. I smile at him and he holds my chair out for me, and kisses my cheek. I blush and look at him shyly.

"I thought a private candle-lit dinner would be nice, I even cooked."

"It's perfect," I reassure him.

Blaine leaves me to get the food, which turn out to be lasagna, my favourite.

"Kurt, I was wondering how long you have known that you are gay."

"I pretty much came out of the womb with rainbows and unicorns. I guess I figured out when I was around 12, but I was too scared to tell anyone until last year. I even tried to pretend that I wasn't gay," I pause. "What about you?"

"Well I never knew until three years ago. I met this boy and he ended up being the reason I found out. My parents were shocked when I told them."

I try to ignore the stab of jealousy I feel, when I hear about the other boy.

"I noticed you're in the glee club?"

"Uh yeah. It's the only thing that makes school bearable."  
>"Are you any good?"<p>

"I guess. If you count the best as good."

"Modesty isn't your thing, I'm guessing?" He joked.

"No, I'm just kidding. I guess I'm alright."

"Kurt, you don't actually have to be modest. I've heard you sing."

"You have? When?" My voice sounds slightly hysterical, I'm embarrassed.

"I walked past one lunch time," he admits.

"Oh god." I put my head in my hands, what if he thinks I suck?

"No! You're amazing! I hid around the corner and listened for a while."

I felt more relieved.

The night carries on with talk about our talents, family and Blaine trying to teach me about football. When Blaine drives me home he walks me to my door.

"Kurt, I want to ask you something… Would you like to be my boyfriend? I know it's sudden, I just like you a lot and I feel a connection with you. It would be just between you and I for a while, just until I'm ready to tell people that I'm gay. I hope that's okay. I understand if this is too much too fast."

I am stunned. Boyfriend? Blaine? I make a small noise, which sounds something like a squeak. Blaine looks at me questioningly.

"Blaine… I would love more than anything to be your boyfriend. Of course I don't mind, take as long as you need, there is no rush."

Blaine grins and steps closer. His hands find my face and draw me closer. I can feel his breath on my lips. My breath hitches in my throat, and our lips connect. His lips are soft as they move against mine, and I move my hands to entwine them in his curly hair, pulling his face closer. My lips feel as though they have melted, and my heart starts to beat faster. Blaine pulls away gently and presses his lips softly once more to mine. I look into his eyes, I feel intoxicated.

"Goodnight, Kurt." He smiles at me, and kisses my hand.

I watch him drive away and close the door behind me, leaning against it. I smile, still breathless. Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt and Blaine- Revelations

Chapter Two

**B.P.O.V-** I don't think I have ever felt so happy in my life. Kurt Hummel is mine, my _boyfriend_. At first I had never noticed Kurt, he was just another person at McKinley high school. The only people that mattered were the football team. Then I did notice Kurt, and even though I wanted nothing more than to be friends with him, I had to resort to pushing him into lockers and throwing slushies in his face. The truth is, I'm scared of what will happen to me if they ever find out the truth. I'm proud to have Kurt, more than proud. Telling the truth is terrifying, but it's got to be done, both for myself, and for Kurt's sake. I can't wait any longer, and I have a day to think of a plan.

I pull into my driveway and see my parents are home. When I walk in the house, my mom is waiting up, smiling.

"How'd it go sweetie?"

"It was amazing, he's amazing. I like him a lot. Although mom, I do have a problem that I need to talk to you about.

"Just me? Or your father too?"

I think it's a good idea for you both to be here."

I wait quietly for her to return with my dad. They take seats and prepare to listen.

"As both of you know, I'm dating Kurt. You also know who my friends are, the consequences of me being on the football team. There's a problem. None of them know that I'm gay, let alone dating Kurt. Let's just say that they wouldn't take it well if they did. I don't want to hide my relationship, but I'm scared."

"What exactly are you scared of?" My dad asks.

"My position in the football team, and how I would get treated if they knew. You two have been so accepting, but I'm afraid the others wont be the same."

"Blaine. You are my son. I have accepted you, and so has your mother. I don't think that it should matter what anyone else thinks. These people aren't your friends, and you know that. Be proud of whom you are, and if anything happens I'll be sure to sort it out."

I have a lump rising in my throat just thinking about it, but thinking about it is not something that I can avoid

"Thank you so much mom, dad. Goodnight." I dash to my room, feeling a small-scale panic attack working its way to me. I pick up the phone and call the one person that I think can help.

"Kurt..."

"Mmmhmm?"

"I have to tell the team. Well. Show."

"Are you crazy? No Blaine, forget it."

"Kurt. It's about time people knew, I don't want to hide us."

"Please don't get hurt for me."

"It's for both of us?"

"I thought you wanted to wait."

"I can't put this off any longer."  
>"You're not going to give up, are you?"<p>

"Never."

Kurt sighs and takes a deep breath.

"Fine. What's the plan?"

**K.P.O.V-** I have a feeling that this plan is going to go terribly wrong, but if it's what Blaine needs to do then I'll go along with it. I go upstairs to talk to my dad, who is watching t.v

"Dad?" He looks at me.

"Yeah kid?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, go ahead," he mutes the t.v and turns to look at me again.

"How do you feel about me being gay?" he just stares at me, and then sighs.

"When you told me who you are I thought that I'd never get used to it, I didn't know how to react to it. But you are my son, and I love you regardless."

"What do you think mom would have been like?"

"Your mom knew. She tried to talk to me about it, but I didn't believe her. Your mom loved you, and she would have been proud of you."

"Thanks dad." I turn and start to walk back to my room.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Is that Blaine kid your boyfriend?"

"Yeah he is," I smile.

"Well I'm glad you've found someone," he turns his attention back to the t.v.

The weekend seems to drag by painfully, but when Monday hits, I wish it could have been longer.

Oh shit, shit, shit. We are both in trouble, and by how much Blaine's hand is shaking I know he knows it. I give his hand what is supposed to be a reassuring squeeze, but I don't think anything will help now. As we walk down the hall to Blaine's class the whole football team's eyes are on us, Karofsky is glaring. I have never been so scared in my life, not just for me, but for Blaine too. We reach his class and I release his hand, and lean in for a hug.

"Blaine, breathe. You'll be fine. Well, neither of us will be... But... Oh, I'm not helping. I'm sorry." I kiss his cheek and practically run to math.

The day goes by without incident, but only because we are making our way to classes after the bell has rung. But now Blaine has football. I know I'll be safe in Glee, but Blaine is entering the very fires of hell. I can no longer pay attention to , and as soon as the bell signaling the end of lunch ring I sprint to Spanish. To my horror Blaine isn't waiting outside class like he said he would be, but Karofsky is.

"Your little faggot is in the nurses office, he sneers.

I run towards the nurse's office, but I'm herded by the football team, and dragged into an empty classroom. Karofsky enters the room just after me.

"So. You don't know what you just got yourself in to. I can't touch you, or I'll get expelled. But my teammates can, they can't expel everyone.

Karofsky finishes his gloating and I close my eyes, preparing for pain. I feel a hard blow to my eye, and mouth, but it's over before I thought it would be.

"You're lucky someone is coming to interrupt, but don't worry, we're not done with you." One of the boys I don't know gives me a threatening look and leaves.

finds me.

"Kurt! What happened? I heard yells from the classroom." Yells? I didn't think I had made any noise…

"I'm fine, I need to go to the nurses office."

"Kurt, I need to take you to the principal, he needs to know what happened."

"I need to see Blaine, no doubt he's worse than me."

"Okay, but I will take you."

Mr. Shuester leads me to the nurse's office, but much to my despair, Blaine isn't here.

"Uh, is Blaine Anderson okay? He's a friend of mine."

"I sent him home. He has a black eye, bloodied nose and I suspect a few broken ribs."

My mouth drops open, I can't breathe. I ignore the nurse as she tries to clean me up, and I turn and run towards the car park. Thank god my dad repaired my car. I drive at a speed that is definitely breaking the law, and pull up sharply in front of Blaine's house. I check myself before I leave the car, not wanting to make Blaine feel worse, but apart from a bad black eyes and a bleeding, split lip, I'm fine. I take a shaky breath and walk quickly to the front door. Blaine's mom answers the door.

"Are you Kurt?" My eyes widen, I hadn't expected her to know about me, I nod once.

"Blaine has told me all about you, he likes you a lot. I am sorry though, he doesn't want to see anyone."

I hate how she emphasizes the word _anyone._

"Mrs. Anderson? Blaine is a very important person to me. I would appreciate if you made me an exception to the rule, and gave me some time with him."

"Well I'm glad he's finally found someone that cares for him as he cares for them." She steps aside and ushers me in.

"Thank you."

"Third door to the right."

**B.P.O.V-** I feel like I'm on fire, every breath I take is a sharp stab of pain. Three broken ribs, I suspect by the feel of it. I've been sitting on my bed for a good hour now, just thinking. I look up as my door starts to open.

"Mom please just—" I stop speaking as Kurt's head appears around the doorway. When I see him my heartbreaks. So they did get to him too…

"Blaine! Oh no!"

He rushes to my side and kneels in front of me, taking my face in his hands. I pull away and his face drops slightly.

"What happened?"  
>"It doesn't matter."<p>

"Of course it matters."

"Fine. When I entered the locker room two of the boys grabbed my arms. Karofsky had fun taunting me, and verbally abusing me, but then he got tired of it and moved on to kicking the crap out of me instead. They went on to the field, leaving me bleeding and gasping for breath. Coach Beiste found me and took me to the nurses office, now I'm here."

"I'm so s—"

"Kurt. Don't dare apologize. This is my entire fault, I'm so sorry. I don't think that we should be together, it's bad for you, dangerous for you to be with me now. I did this to you look at your face. I can't do this to you.

Instead if the reaction I expected from him, like crying, Kurt turns a fiery shade of red, and starts yelling.

"Blaine Anderson! Are you stupid? This isn't just about me! It affects you too! I can't believe you are going to let some stupid immature school bullies come between us! I though you were stronger than that! They are going to hurt me anyway, and when I'm with you, they can't hurt me in a sense! But going through this alone? That's worse pain than a punch in the face. And I'll be damned if I let you punish both of us! .!"

Kurt looks livid, and my mouth is hanging open in shock.

"Kurt, I—"

"Shut up, Blaine."

He leans over and takes my mouth in his, wincing slightly at his cut lip. But when he gets over it he is kissing me with more passion than I though possible. His lips move against mine, slowly but roughly, giving me no time for breathing. I moan quietly and pull away with what self-restraint I have left. I have a feeling that seeing Kurt like this is more than a rare occurrence.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I though it would be best for you."

"Don't. I know that you meant well, but that is not how to fix things."

We lay down, holding hands and the days events start to crash down on me, and I start to fall asleep.

"But we have school tomorrow." I protest.

"Oh well, we'll come to that when we wake up."

I smile and cuddle into him, ignoring the protest from my ribs, and I drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
